Whole new world to see
by Akame Kamiyama
Summary: It’s strange, isn’t it? Some things can seem so close, yet so far away… many people have the same feelings, it can be an item or may be an object they hold dear to them. This story is how five people manage to get a girls memories back...
1. The inevitable fate

**Chapter 1; _The inevitable fate_**

"Well, here we are!" chirped Mokona when the group of travelers got to a new world. The world was snowing here and it was freezing cold, ever colder than Fye's world. Sakura was hugging herself, despite the fact that she was in a warm decorative dress, and a wool coat. As soon as Sharon saw her, he told the other two, "I think we had better find a place to stay for the night." Fye smiled at the boy; though he was young he was very determined to accomplish something if he set his mind to it. "Sharon-kun! I sense something!" shouted Mokona. In a heart beat Sharon was asking if it was Sakura's feather. "No! I don't think so; I think it's a person, a man most likely, since a woman can't hold so much power. It came from over there!" shouted Mokona pointing in one direction whilst jumping on top of Kurogane's head. Sharon and Fye dashed off towards the direction while Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona stayed in the same place.

----------

"You pathetic girl! You can beat up all the toughest boys in town, and yet you won't even fight your own father. If you don't want that engagement, you have to beat me." Shouted a man in his early forties dressed in rich warm clothes to a fifteen year old girl dressed in a dirty torn up Chinese-style dress with a pair of white shorts underneath. "Father, please, I can't fight you, I won't!" the girl shouted in desperation. "Well, then too bad, heh… since your mother gave birth to you, I was always praying that you would die, too bad you never did. And the thing that pisses me off most is the fact that no mater how many times I hit you, you never seem to die!" with that, the elderly man kicked the girl in the stomach sending her flying back into a wall.

What the two people didn't know was that Sharon and Fye were watching the fight since the man first insulted the girl. "How can she survive that?" Asked Sharon stunned at what the girl was wearing, "It's so cold here, and every one we've met so far has warm clothing on, whilst hers are torn and dirty, not to mention I highly doubt that they were warm to begin with." "Not only that, Sharon, if you haven't noticed yet, her own father seems to take pleasure in beating her up." Noted Fye.

"Why? Why won't you die already!" the man screamed. "No, not yet." The girl said, shadows of her hair covering her eyes, as she struggled to get up, she smirked and said in a whisper, "Made, made dane… Not by the hands of you…" she was interrupted by two men appearing, one with short brown hair and mystical brown eyes, and the other one with slightly longer blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. "We where just passing by and we where hopping that you could tell us a good place to stay." The blonde hair one said. The girl turned to face them and said, "You can stay the night in our house if you'd like." The man turned around to face her and snapped, "Shyion! I don't think that you are authorized to make that kind of decision!" with out turning to face her father she said, "I'll cook you and these people fish tonight." Knowing that fish was her fathers favorite dish. He smirked and said, "Its about time to put those 'skills' to work, fine, I'll let them stay but your responsible for them." He then walked off. Shyion smiled to herself and then walked over to the two travelers.

"Come on then, get your friends and lets go," you said. Sharon looked stunned for a minute and then nodded and went off to get his comrades.

"How did you know we had friends?" Fye asked you with a smile. The girl turned back to him and said, "I… I just know these things." "Was that what the man was talking about when he mentioned 'skills'?" The man questioned. "Yes, I'll tell you about it later on, but here are your friends, care to introduce me to them?" The girl said with a grin.

----------

So then, what do you think? It's my first fanfic and all so it isn't very good…


	2. Unwanted Marriage

**Chapter 2; _Unwanted Marriage_ **

"Here we are, it's a plain and rather average house so don't expect too much." Shyion told her new friends as she stood out side her two story house. As she led the travelers inside, she knew that she had to get some fish for dinner so she would have to hurry. "This is quite a nice place." Stated Syaoran as he looked around at the clean well kept kitchen and sitting room.

"Damn…" the girl whispered to herself; however Syaoran, Fye and Kurogane heard her and spun around to look at her, at the exact same moment her father angrily stomped down stairs. Since it was the first time seeing him, and he looked very intimidating, Sakura immediately grabbed Syaoran's arm.

The older man slowly approached his daughter, and shouted at her, "There's no fire in my room and the windows aren't open! What kind of daughter are you? Since you were eight years old, every time I went out, and you wouldn't be home when I came back, I told you to open my windows and get a fire burning during the time I was out! You can't even look after your own father properly!" Shyion didn't even get a look of shock or worry on her face, as if this kind of conversation happened regularly. The man grunted and slapped her on her right cheek, the impact sent her flying to the ground. He turned to walk off but before he did, he said under his breath, "I'll forgive you just this once, but only because we have guests." With that he walked off.

Fye walked over to the girl and offered her a hand to help her stand up, she smiled and took it. As soon as she stood up Sakura rushed over to her and asked, "How? How can you smile like that? After what he just did to you?" The smiling girl just put a hand on her friends shoulder and said in a sad tone, "I have a saying; _Every thing must pass, love, pain, hope, sadness…_" The raven haired girl sighed and said again, "This pain will pass. It'll pass when I die." She then took her hand off Sakura's shoulder and bowed to the group whilst saying, "I'm sorry but I have to go and make dinner. Forgive me for being stingy but all of you must share a room. It's upstairs to the right." "If we need any thing, could you please tell us where your room is?" Asked Sakura politely. "Well… that is my room, but the last time I slept in there was about one month ago. Any way, if you excuse me, I really must be going." With that the strange girl was off.

-------------------

"Now what do we do?" Asked Kurogane. "Hmm…mm….." mumbled Fye. "What is it?" question Syaoran, afraid that something was wrong with his friend. " I just realized, Kuro-pun, this is the first time you spoke since we got here!" said Fye, pointing his right index finger into the air. "So what if it was, you wanna make a big deal about it or something?" Shouted Kurogane….

"Now what are we going to do Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, "Well, since those two are arguing again how about we go and see where Shyion went?" Replied Syaoran, with a very thoughtful look on his face. "Yah! Let's go see Shyion-chan!" shouted Mokona from the top of Kurogane's head. "Hey you little runt! Get off there! That's not a place to pay!" Shouted Kurogane. Fye looked curiously at the two teens and then said, "How about Syaoran, and I go find Shyion. You three figure out why were here since none Sakura's feathers are here, I think you can even contact Yuuko if you want."

-------------------

Shyion had set a basket by the river side and had an axe in her hand, trying to cut open the solid, ice cold river. She had been trying for quite some time now, and she only managed to barely crack the ice. The young lady sighed in defeat, perhaps she really had to use her powers. The raven haired girl put down the axe on the area near the river and clamped both her hands together and closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds then opened her eyes again, and jumped up into the air and used a flying kick aimed at the ice. The second that her foot touched the cold material, flames spurted out from her foot melting the ice, making her fall into the freezing water. A few seconds later she rested her body so that the top half of her was on the river bank, whilst her bottom half of the body was still deep in the water. She took a few deep breaths then coughed.

The drenched girl heard foot steps coming and looked up, to her surprise, it was Syaoran and Fye. She immediately got up and removed her waist length jet black hair out of her crystal blue eyes. She looked at them and nervously smiled. "Wait here." She said. She then picked up the basket and ran a few feet down the river bank, placed the basket next to her and kneeled down. The girl placed both of her palms on the snowy ground of the river bank and slowly, there appeared a fish in her basket, after two minutes her basket was full. She got back up and carried the basket back to the two men, who were waiting patiently. "Let's go!" She said.

On their way back (it was a rather long trip) Shyion kept on shouting "Fresh fish for sale, only three silver coins!" "Hey Shyion…" Began Syaoran, "What is it?" the girl replied. At that moment thee people ran up to her and handed her three silver coins each, Shyion smiled and gave them all a fish. She then put the money in a draw-string pouch hanging from her waist and turned back to the brunette. "Why do you have to sell the fish?" He asked. "Well, father doesn't have a job, since he spends most of the day drinking and shouting at me." The young girl answered looking down, "And since this country is cold all the time, fish is very rare here so one can make good money selling it." The trio didn't say any thing for a few minutes until Fye spoke up, "Shyion, if you don't mind me asking, when we first saw you and your father, he was saying something about your marriage?" "heh, yah…" She scoffed. "Since he thinks I'm not worth anything, he's got me engaged to some horney pervert who's got a lot of money. She sighed, "I'm going to get married next week. Much to my disappointment." She added the last part more to her self than to any one else…

-------------------

"Let's try contacting Yuuko!" Shouted Mokona, Sakura nodded her head in agreement whilst Kuro-pun was having a tantrum. Five minutes later they were speaking to each other as if they could see each other face to face. "Yuuko-san, why are we here if none of Sakura's feathers are here?" asked Mokona. "Like I said before, all the worlds that you travel to are random." Was the short reply they got from the witch. "Yes but if we had no purpose in this world, then Mokona would have automatically transported us to another world!" stated Sakura. Yuuko sighed, "Did you meet a strange girl with odd powers?" "Yah we did…" Kurogane said in a very grumpy voice. "Well, that settles it! Congratulations guys, you will have a new team mate joining you on your travels!" said Yuuko. "Now then I am a very busy witch so I need to get going, so long and good luck." With that their connection was cut off.

--------------------

The group just finished their dinner and Shyion's father went upstairs to sleep. Shyion approached the fire place in the sitting room and put some logs in. She placed her palm over the bunch of logs and a burst of fire came out of her hand. The girl got up and told the travelers to sit down and make themselves at home whilst she made them tea.

Whilst the blue eyed girl was making tea for the wonderers Fye and Syaoran were telling Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona what Shyion had told them…

* * *

So then, chapter two is out, what will the group do? will they take Shyion with them or will they leave her in the hell hole? Will they stop her from getting married?

Find out next chapter!


End file.
